MIST
by SKANDROSITA
Summary: en una noche aterradora, siempre hay tiempo para gritar


Lo que escribo es solo por diversion y entretenieminto, todos los personajes de NARUTO son propiedad de MASASHI KISHIMOTO por lo tanto NO èrtenecen, las historias presentadas pueden contener violencia moderada o situaciones para amplio criterio y es recomendado para mayores de quince años.

MIST

En medio de ese bosque con arboles secos y delgados con pasto escaso donde la luz de la luna profanaba cada rincón y daba formas bizarras a las cosas, era el lugar de la misión donde yamato mandaba a sus compañeros ninja. Donde había contado con la luz de la lámpara en su rostro una historia aterradora sobre los kanashibari (son demonios que atacan a las personas mediante los sueños) despues hizo una modesta cabaña de un piso, fríamente planificada y detallada exquisitamente con el poder del mokuton dándole la bienvenida a sus inquilinos.

Todos optaron por dormir, menos nagi que no podía conciliar el sueño, por el miedo infundido por los relatos de su sempai y mejor optando por ser la primera en vigilar la zona.-demonios estúpido yamato, estoy mas que alerta estoy aterrada- pensaba mientras caminaba por los alrededores, al termino del recorrido, ella decidió esperar el amanecer en la entrada, viendo el arido paisaje.

Una espesa niebla descendía entre los arboles envolviéndolos con misticismo, la luz de la luna emblanquecía mas la bruma, nagi solo veía con detenimiento envuelta en unas frazadas, pensando en cuanto admiraba al hombre mas intrigante y fasinante que había conosido, en realidad lo quería.¡no deberías estar aquí sola! Una voz ronca le hablo al oído mientras la jalaba de los hombros.

"!noooooooooooooooooopppfpfpff f" le tapo la boca para no despertar a los ninjas que se encontraban dormidos

"disculpa nagi san no fue mi intención espantarte, la chica aun con los ojos llorosos y cara graciosa le contesto

"no estaría tan asustada si no hubiera contado esa terrible historia y con esta niebla el ambiente es mas tetrico" yamato rio un poco

"quería hacerte compañía y agradecerte por eemplasar a sakura chan en esta misión, no seria lo mismo sin un ninja medico"

"¬¬no tienes que agradecer, es mi trabajo" –si querías decir eso, lo pudiste decir en la mañana-"bueno sempai , tengo que dormir" estiro los brazos en señal de fatiga.

Antes de entrar yamato dijo "nagi san estaras incomoda cuando naruto y kiba se levanten ¿quieres que haga una habitación para ti?

"solo hay un piso" señalo la chica la casa.

"jejeje se te olvida que yo diseñe la casa y puedo modificarla" hizo unos sellos y transformo la cabaña, ahora ahia una escalera en espiral a la mitad de la sala.

El viento trajo mas niebla haciendo difícil la vicion para ambos y los sonidos nocturnos eran mas perturbadores, y una ráfaga de frio movió el cabello de nagi espantándola, haciendo que juntara su cuerpo al de llamato de un salto recargando su cabeza el pecho de el

"no tengas miedo, la historia no era para espantarte, era para naruto y kiba que no dejan dormir, son una pesadilla" explico viendo a otra parte por que sus mejillas estaban rojas, por la presencia de su alumna.

Los dos eran parte de los anbu, nagi seguía sus pasos, pero quiso estudiar para ser medico ninja, había familiaridad entre los dos y otros sentimientos, pero eran muy necios para aceptarlo.

"si no puedes dormir, sube con migo tenzo" le hablo por su verdadero nombre.

"solo tu y kakshi me llaman asi¬¬ será mejor que tengas comida" trato de aparentar enojo, pero quería pasar tiempo a solas con ella

"nueces….. sabes que son indispensables para una misión con tigo, son tus favoritas " decía mientras subia las escaleras y al entrar a la habitación esta era grande con un balcón que daba al bosque.

"eres sorprendente yamato" decía mientras se asomaba al balcón."exelente arquitectura" aplaudió para animar a su migo.

"estudie un poco viendo unos libros" decía con tono ególatra

"será difícil salir en otras misiones sin usted, será mejor que no me acostumbre a tanta comodidad"- será mejor no ilusionarme- yamato tomo las frasadas y se cubrió con ellas, camino en dirección a nagi y la abrazo.

"te mostrare lo que puedo ser y por fin estar tranquilo, aquí con tigo" declaro, mientras la protegía del frio cubriéndola con las frasadas y el abrazo que hacia flotar ala ninja.

"Porque tuviste que esperar, para encontrarme" volteo para besar su mejilla


End file.
